A myriad of goods and services are now available “online” to a customer. That is, a customer may purchase a wide variety of goods and services through the Internet, which is a global communication system formed by numerous interconnected computer networks. A seller or service provider typically collects payment from the user through an online payment processing system using a credit card or a money transfer from a bank account.